Chibi Gaara
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ino mencoba-coba membuat ramuan cinta untuk lelaki yang ia sukai. Hatinya berbunga-bunya saat lelaki itu menerima dengan mudah ramuan yang ia katakan sebagai jus buatannya. Tapi, ketika ramuan itu beralih tangan, apa yang—/My first GaaIno!/Trilogy of Ramuan Cinta #2/RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Chibi Gaara** © MizuRaiNa

My first GaaIno Fanfiction, alilbit of ShikaTema

.

#Trilogy of Ramuan Cinta#

#1st Ramuan Cinta is 'You're (not) A Girl' wanna read? Just check my profil :D

.

Standar warn aplied

**.**

~_Happy reading_~

**.**

**.**

Telapak tangan gadis itu membawa akar mawar kuning yang beberapa menit lalu ia ambil dari toko bunga milik keluarganya. Ia hampir saja lupa dengan salah satu bahan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat ramuan cinta. Ramuan yang ia temukan di dalam salah satu buku kuno di perpustakaan. Ia yang tak menyukai tempat yang dipenuhi buku-buku itu terpaksa mengajak sahabat merah mudanya untuk ikut mencari sebuah buku kuno yang di dalamnya terdapat ramuan cinta.

Dari mana ia tahu bahwa di perpustakaan sekolahnya ada buku semacam itu? Tentu saja telinganya yang amat tajam dapat menangkap berbagai desas-desus yang beredar di kalangan siswa-siswi. Salah satunya tentang ramuan itu, yang katanya pernah ada yang berhasil. Oh asal kalian tahu, gadis pirang satu ini memang dijuluki ratu gossip.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bersama sahabat _pinky_-nya itu sudah sepakat untuk mencoba-coba membuat dan memberikannya kepada orang yang disukai. Setelah mendapatkan buku itu dan menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan mereka ambil, mereka akhirnya memilih untuk mencatat ramuan itu sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Buku-buku antik nan kuno tak bisa dipinjam dengan alasan orang yang meminjam tak bertanggung jawab dan berujung pada hilangnya buku kuno yang keberadaannya sudah berabad-abad lamanya.

_Well, _kembali pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum membayangkan lelaki yang notabene paling malas sejagat raya—itu menurut pemikirannya—akan takluk padanya dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya saking cinta padanya. Lelaki pemalas itu akan menyatakan perasaannya, lalu meminta-minta agar ia menerima cintanya—bak seorang pengemis cinta. Oh Ino, imajinasimu ternyata tinggi juga.

Langkah-langkah mungil kaki jenjangnya yang berjalan cepat kini telah sampai di ruangan memasak. Ia menaruh tiga akar mawar kuning yang ia bawa ke kumpulan bahan-bahan yang telah ia kumpulkan. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya untuk berpikir sejenak. Kalau tak salah, bahan-bahan ini tinggal dimasak pada air yang mendidih, pikirnya. Alisnya bertautan sesaat. Namun setelah ia memastikan pemikirannya itu, ia mengangguk pelan.

_'Ya, hanya tinggal memasak bahan-bahan menjijikkan ini,'_ batinnya bersuara ketika ia mengambil salah satu bahan mungil yang tak lain sebuah ekor tikus.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dari mana ia dapatkan ekor tikus itu, ia harus membeli sebuah perangkap tikus dan untungnya malam lalu ada seekor tikus terperangkap. Kejijikkannya untuk mengambil salah satu bagian binatang itu sirna hanya dengan mengingat keberhasilannya nanti mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah putus asa karena lelaki pemalas itu selalu acuh tak acuh jika ia memberikan perhatian padanya.

Tangan kanan miliknya meraih sebuah panci untuk merebus air hingga mendidih. Ia menyalakan kompor listrik yang ada dihadapannya, lalu kembali berpikir.

_'Bahan apa yang harus kumasukkan dulu?' _Gadis beriris _aquamarine _itu hendak mengambil resep yang ia taruh di meja belajar di kamarnya. Namun karena rasa malasnya yang tinggi dan air yang ia rebus hampir mendidih, ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu mengambil langkah pertama dengan memasukkan potongan sayuran-sayuran busuk, disusul dengan akar mawar kuning, duri durian dan terakhir ekor tikus.

Ia mengaduk-aduk bahan-bahan yang telah tercampur dalam air yang telah berubah warna menjadi coklat kehijau-hijauan. Tangan kirinya menutup indra penciumannya, tak mau mencium aroma yang kalau-kalau menusuk hidungnya. Ayolah, bahan-bahan yang ia rebus itu terlihat amat sangat menjijikkan sekali—itu menurutnya.

Merasa bahan-bahan itu cukup matang—karena letupan-letupan ramuan itu terlihat semakin banyak dan mengental—ia mematikan kompor. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahan-bahan tersebut hampir tak ada yang benar-benar hancur.

Ia mengambil sebuah wadah dan saringan untuk memisahkan cairan dan bahan-bahan yang masih tersisa. Jemarinya mengambil panci tadi lalu menuangkan ramuan itu pada saringan yang dibawahnya telah di simpan wadah penampung.

"Ah, menjijikkan!" pekiknya pelan saat melihat bahan-bahan itu tersaring. Setelah selesai, cepat-cepat ia membuang bahan-bahan di saringannya ke tempat sampah, lalu menghampiri ramuan yang telah tertuang di wadah. Kepulan asap dari ramuan itu menguar ke udara. Ia dapat mencium aroma tak enak dan spontan menutup hidungnya.

_'Sebelum kumasukkan ke dalam botol minuman, aku harus mendinginkannya dulu.'_ Ino menaruh bahan itu di salah satu laci di lemari dapur. Merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali ke toko bunga untuk membantu karyawan di sana sebelum ayahnya menyadari bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu kabur di saat jam kerjanya—ia memang harus menunggu toko bunga milik keluarganya itu setiap hari libur.

**... **

Ino sudah beberapa kali mengembuskan napas bosan saat jam pelajaran sejarah Jepang berlangsung. Bahkan beberapa kali rasa kantuk menghampirinya. Namun karena suara guru _killer _itu yang kadang meninggi membuat kesadarannya pulih seketika—takut kena teguran manis alias sinis karena ketahuan mengantuk saat kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Ino, kau sudah membuat ramuan itu 'kan?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda secara tiba-tiba padanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu terlebih dulu melirik ke arah _sensei _di depan kelas yang untungnya tak melirik ke arah bangku mereka.

Oh, ya apa katanya tadi? Ramuan? Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah. Kau juga? Kapan kau berikan pada lelaki _so cool_ itu, hm?" tanya Ino balik dengan suara pelan. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko ketahuan sedang mengobrol.

Ia dapat melihat iris _jade _sahabatnya itu berbinar-binar dengan seulas senyum simpul terpampang di bibirnya.

"Istirahat nanti, setelah jam pelajaran membosankan ini berakhir." Bola matanya berputar jengah. "Kalau kau, _Pig_?"

Ino terdiam sesaat. Alis kanannya terangkat. Berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan ramuan yang dibuatnya pada anak kelas sebelah. Masalahnya walaupun lelaki itu adalah lelaki termalas sejagat raya, ia adalah ketua OSIS. Ia juga heran mengapa lelaki itu bisa terpilih. Yah, entahlah. Yang jelas dengan jabatannya itu ia akan sulit ditemui ketika jam istirahat.

"Mungkin nanti pulang sekolah. Dia jarang ke—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara menggelegar dari depan kelas membuat kedua gadis itu terperanjat seketika.

"Yamanaka! Haruno! Dilarang mengobrol ketika pelajaran berlangsung!"

Kepala mereka langsung menunduk, tak berani menatap tatapan tajam yang di arahkan pada mereka. Mungkin ekspresi mereka cukup pucat mengingat 'keganasan' _sensei _yang kadang tak tanggung-tanggung menghukum muridnya. Ya, beginilah _sensei _yang dikategorikan _killer. _Tak akan membiarkan muridnya bergosip ria ketika ia sedang menerangkan—bahkan jika tak memperhatikan juga ia akan menegurnya.

…

Bel pulang telah berlalu bermenit-menit lalu. Mungkin hampir setengah jam? Barangkali. Gadis bersurai pirang itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Wajahnya ditekuk, bibirnya mengerucut dan beberapa kali berdecak sebal. Oh ayolah, siapa yang sabar menunggu seseorang yang bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah jam pulang?

"Dia kapan keluar sih?!" gerutunya sebal. Pipinya mengembung lalu meniup poninya yang menjuntai panjang itu. Kesabarannya sudah habis jika saja ia tak ingat dengan tujuannya menunggu seseorang itu.

"Sabar, sabar, Ino," ucapnya pelan dengan mengelus dadanya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengembuskan napas berat. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap plang alumunium yang tertera pada sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_Precident Council's Room_'.

Satu menit

Ia masih bisa sabar menunggu.

Dua menit

Ia masih bisa mengelus-ngelus dadanya dan menghela napas panjang berkali-kali.

Lima menit

Cukup. Lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu di depan ruang OSIS ini. Kesabarannya habis. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati daun pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ekspresinya dengan jelas menampakkan raut kekesalan.

"Shikamaruuuuuu!" Ia berteriak cukup keras dengan suara cemprengnya disertai ketukan-ketukan yang ditimbulkan oleh tangannya.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Yang ia dapatkan malah beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada tak jauh darinya melirik ke arahnya. Tapi ia tak memedulikan hal itu. Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu ruang OSIS dan mengulangi perkataannya.

"Heiiii Shikamaaa—"

Cklek

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki berambut dikucir ke atas—yang terlihat seperti nanas—dengan ekspresi malasnya. Ia menguap dan telapak tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya.

"—ru."

Ino terdiam sesaat. Lelaki itu telah berada di hadapannya! Dan dengan tampang seperti apa itu? Mungkinkah ia tertid—

"_Mendokusai. _Kau mengganggu tidurku saja." Shikamaru menguap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Twing_

Sebuah perempatan terukir di pelipisnya. Jadi hipotesanya beberapa detik lalu itu benar? Shikamaru tak juga keluar ruangan untuk pulang karena tertidur? Lalu untuk apa ia menunggu hampir jamuran nan lumutan sementara yang ditunggu tertidur dengan pulas? _Big hell no!_

Mulut Ino terbuka hendak menyuarakan kekesalannya. Namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Shikamaru mendahului perkataannya yang masih sampai kerongkongan.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku? Tch, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan malas dan setengah mengantuk. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke ruangannya, kembali ke alam mimpinya yang terpotong oleh suara berisik gedoran pintu dan lengkingan suara yang memanggil namanya.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru sontak menelan ludahnya. Amarahnya dengan mudah tergantikan oleh rasa gugup yang menyertainya. Batinnya bimbang, antara memberikan ramuan itu atau tidak. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino tak juga bersuara, apa lagi gelagatnya yang tak biasa alias aneh itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan, aku masuk," ucap Shikamaru. Gadis yang memiliki manik _aquamarine _itu seketika sedikit membelalakkan bola matanya. Lengannya menarik lengan Shikamaru, berjaga-jaga jika lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"presinya dhe. Aku hanya ingin memberikan jus buatanku. Kau mau 'kan?" Ino cengengesan sendiri. Tak tahu kata-kata apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan. Ino yang masih cengengesan memutar otaknya kalau-kalau Shikamaru bertanya alasan ia membuatkan jus untuknya.

Ia membuka risleting tas yang tersampir di pundaknya untuk mengambil ramuan yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam botol minuman. Lelaki di hadapan Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal seolah berkata 'hanya itu?'

"Ya. Aku terima. Sudah tak ada keperluan?"

Cengok, itulah reaksi Ino saat ini. Benarkah Shikamaru dengan mudahnya menerima ramuan itu? Namun dengan segera ia mengubah ekspresinya dengan menampakkan seulas senyuman di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Ah oh, sudah. Semoga kau suka, hehe." Ino menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Shikamaru sendiri memutar bola matanya karena jengah. Menyadari tak ada keperluan lagi, Ino pamit padanya lalu melangkah pulang dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Mungkinkah cintanya akan terbalas karena ramuan itu?

**... **

Setelah kepergian gadis berambut pirang dikucir satu tadi, Shikamaru hendak kembali tidur di ruangannya. Namun, baru saja ia akan menutup pintu, seorang perempuan berambut pirang lainnya muncul di hadapannya. Perempuan berkucir empat yang tak lain adalah sekretaris OSIS dan merangkap menjadi perempuan yang terdaftar pada kategori perempuan yang dekat dengannya.

Mereka pacaran? Entahlah. Tak ada yang mau menyuarakan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Gengsi tentu masih tinggi dan menghalangi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Yeah, begitulah keadaan keduanya.

"Shikamaru, kau tak ada pekerjaan lagi 'kan? Mau pulang?" tanya Temari. Niat Shikamaru untuk tidur lagi sirna seketika.

"Ya," ucapnya membalas ajakan Temari. Ia sempat mengucapkan kata '_mendokusai_' saat mengambil tas beserta map-map laporan kegiatan yang harus ia setujui. Tahu sendiri sebenarnya Shikamaru menggunakan waktu istirahat yang seharusnya untuk mengecek laporan kegiatan OSIS atau proposal kegiatan dipakainya untuk tertidur ke alam mimpi.

Mereka melangkah seirama, berjalan beriringan. Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Shikamaru terlalu malas membuka pembicaraan, juga ia tak tahu harus berkata apa jika berhadapan dengan perempuan di sampingnya itu. Sedangkan Temari, yang kadang biasanya mudah memulai pembicaraan tak bersuara. Kikuk, mungkin?

Shikamaru teringat sesuatu. Jus itu. Ia tak terlalu suka jus. Lebih baik ia berikan pada Temari. Ia pikir, gadis-gadis kebanyakan menyukai makanan atau minuman yang manis-manis termasuk jus.

"Temari," kata Shikamaru. Merasa dipanggil, Temari menoleh. Gadis itu sempat terkejut karena Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan dengan intonasi seperti biasa. Tapi berhubung debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar tak karuan, yang keluar malah nada sinis. Biasa, untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya.

Shikamaru memperlihatkan sebotol jus yang tak lain ramuan cinta buatan Ino. Ia menyodorkannya ke hadapan gadis berkucir empat yang dibuat keheranan olehnya.

"Untukmu." Temari tak menjawab. Ia mengambil botol jus itu dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mungkinkah seorang Shikamaru, orang paling malas itu membuatkan sebotol jus untuknya?

Seolah dapat membaca maksud dari tatapan heran Temari, Shikamaru mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia mendengus, lalu membuka suara. "Bukan buatanku. Tadi Ino memberikan itu padaku. Aku tak terlalu suka jus, untukmu saja."

Temari menarik napas panjang, membuang muka sesaat lalu meraih botol jus tersebut. Sungkan untuk menolak dari seorang Shikamaru. Lagi pula, ia memang suka jus. Untuk diminum dingin-dingin pasti enak.

"Terima kasih," ujar Temari dengan menarik sedikit sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia memasukkan jus itu ke dalam tasnya.

**...**

Sekitar lima menit lalu Temari telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia langsung saja merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tempat bersantai paling nyaman dan enak memang di kamar sendiri. Ia teringat dengan jus itu. Setelah pulang sekolah kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, membuka tasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kasur—di meja belajar.

Ia hendak meminum jus pemberian Shikama—ah bukan, pemberian Ino itu. Sejenak, perasaan tak suka menyelinap ke hatinya. Namun ia segera menepis rasa itu. Bukankah di antara ia dan Shikamaru memang tak ada apa-apa?

Menggeleng pelan, Temari tersenyum miris. Ia tahu kalau lelaki pemalas itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai perempuan merepotkan yang suka membentak dan menyuruh menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS jika sedang tertidur pulas. Memang merepotkan bukan? Senyuman mirisnya berganti menjadi tertawa miris.

Pikiran gadis itu segera ia alihkan pada botol jus yang ia genggam.

_'Tapi jus lebih enak diminum jika dingin,'_ batinnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk meng'iya'kan suara batinnya tadi. Ia melangkah keluar kamarnya, pergi ke dapur untuk menyimpan jus tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

**... **

"_Tadaima_," ucap seorang lelaki yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Intonasi lelaki beriris _emerald_ itu begitu datar. Ia mengucapkan salam juga karena dipaksa oleh _Onee-chan_-nya untuk memberikan salam jika masuk rumah.

Tak ada jawaban. Biasanya jika ia pulang sore, paling tidak Temari menyahut dari dalam dapur yang sedang memasak untuk makan sore atau malam. Lelaki yang tak lain bernama Gaara itu melepaskan sepatunya, lalu melangkah naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi dari _genkan_. Ia mengambil sepatunya dan menaruhnya di _getabako _yang tak jauh dari _genkan_.

"Temari-_nee_?" Gaara menggeser _shoji _yang mensekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ia masuk dan tak menemukan kakaknya di tempat itu. Mungkin tertidur, batinnya.

Ia menghampiri lemari es, mencari air dingin yang bisa ia minum. Pertandingan basket di sekolah tadi benar-benar melelahkan dan tentu saja membuatnya dehidrasi. Yeah, walaupun tadi ia sempat meminum air mineral di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja selama perjalanan pulang membuatnya haus.

_'Hm, apa ini?' _Gaara mengangkat satu-satunya botol yang ada di lemari es. Sebotol minuman dingin dan tak ada salahnya juga dicoba. Ia membuka tutup botol itu, meminumnya tanpa memedulikan bau aneh yang menguar. Setelah beberapa tegukan, ia merasakan rasa tak enak menyerang lidahnya. Sontak, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan cepat-cepat mengambil air bening untuk menetralkan indra pengecapnya.

_'Minuman paling tak enak yang pernah kuminum,' _batinnya bersuara. Ia menutup kembali botol itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia pikir, minuman itu sudah kadaluarsa dan tak layak untuk diminum.

Tak ambil pusing, ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tas dan mengganti pakaian seragamnya.

**... **

Detik demi detik bergulir. Tak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu. Waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Wajar saja jika banyak orang-orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Terkecuali Gaara. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sel-sel darah dan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan tulang dan persendiannya yang terkadang terasa memendek. Namun ia menepis hal-hal yang tak bisa ditalar oleh logika. Ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, baju yang dikenakannya terasa longgar. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keanehan yang terjadi padanya. Ia membuka matanya, mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki yang berselonjor. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh.

Ia duduk menyamping. Lagi-lagi keganjalan itu menghantuinya. Kenapa ... kakinya yang biasanya terjulur menapak ke lantai kini hanya sampai setengah tinggi kasur?

_'Apa ... yang terjadi?' _Gaara menelisik tubuhnya. Mendapati kaos dan celana yang ia kenakan kebesaran. Tulang-tulangnya memendek. Ia mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya. Bola matanya membelalak melihat kakinya yang tak sampai tinggi kasur miliknya.

"_Nee-chaaann_!"

Temari yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi seketika terbangun mendengar suara dari salah satu ruangan di rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia beranjak dari kasurnya walaupun dengan keadaannya yang setengah sadar.

Tak salah lagi. Suara itu berasal dari kamar adik bungsunya—adik pertamanya, Kankurou tinggal di luar negeri bersama orang tua mereka—yang letaknya terhalang oleh ruang tengah. Tapi, ada satu hal aneh. Mengapa suara itu terdengar seperti jeritan seorang anak kecil?

Gadis berkucir empat itu menggeleng pelan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia telah sampai di depan _shoji _kamar Gaara.

"Gaara, apa yang terja—"

_Sreek_

_Shoji _tergeser, menampakkan sosok anak kecil di tepi ranjang. Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Ia rasa apa yang ia lihat kini karena efek kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Namun tetap saja bocah itu terpantulkan ke retina matanya.

"Gaara?" Temari melangkah memasuki kamar Gaara. "kau Gaara?" tanyanya yang kedua kali. Ia masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Mungkinkah matanya katarak?

"Tch!" Gaara mendecih sebal melihat reaksi Temari yang amat sangat terkejut itu. Ia menatap tajam iris Temari yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaa! _Kawaii_ na~~" Gaara yang telah bertransformasi menjadi bocah mungil itu mendapatkan cubitan-cubitan di pipinya. Kalau saja orang di hadapannya ini bukan kakaknya ia akan melawan. Tapi Gaara, kau tentunya pukulanmu tak akan mempan pada orang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhmu sendiri.

"Nee-chan, berhenti mencubitku!" seru Gaara. Ia memegang lengan Temari yang masih mencubit gemas Gaara.

Dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, Temari menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklaaahh~" Gadis itu menduduki kursi yang biasa dipakai adiknya untuk belajar. Iris matanya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan gemas sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Gaara? Mengapa kau jadi mengecil seperti ini?"

Sekali lagi Temari menelisik adik sulungnya.

"Mengapa kau ... jadi tambak begitu imut? Aaaa."

Nyuutt

Urat nadi di pelipisnya berkedut. Ia paling tak suka ada orang yang menyebutnya imut. Dan tadi apa kata Temari? Ia bertanya mengapa ia mengecil? Hei! Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya ia yang tanyakan?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Gaara menjeda perkataannya sesaat. Ia teringat pada minuman aneh yang kemarin ia minum. "minuman apa yg Nee-chan simpan di kulkas itu?"

Temari mengerutkan alisnya. Minuman? Temari menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa dengan jus pemberian yang ia taruh di dalam lemari es. Tentu saja ia tak tahu bahwa adiknya itu telah meminumnya.

"Maksudmu? Ada apa dengan minuman itu?"

Gaara mendelik pada satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang ia punya. Dalam pikirannya, kakakya itu tak tahu apa pura-pura tak tahu?

"Minuman yang rasanya aneh itu!"

Temari semakin heran. Apa hubungannya sebotol minuman dengan mengecilnya perawakan Gaar

"Tch!" Bocah berambut merah menyala itu berdeecih. Ia tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan panjang lebar. Biarlah Temari sendiri yang berspekulasi sendiri kaitan perubahannya dan minuman itu.

"Jangan bilang karena jus itu, tubuhmu mengecil!" pekik Temari cukup histeris. Gaara memutar bola matanya karena jengah.

"Ya."

"Oh tidaakk. Aku dapat jus itu dari Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru diberi oleh Ino."

Dari perkataan Temari, Gaara dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ino lah sumber ketidakberesan pada dirinya. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ukurannya kembali seperti semula?

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Ino untuk menanyakan cara kau membesar kembali, Gaara. Paling tidak, ia turut membantumu karena mungkin, ini kesalahannya."

Bertanya dan meminta bantuan pada gadis paling cerewet di kelas yang notabene ratu gosip itu? _What the-_

**...**

**End (digantung)**

**-To be Continued-**

**...**

**Alohaaaa~~**

**Hai hai semua. Saya pendatang baru di archive GaaIno! Gimana ff ini? Gaje dan abalkah? Maaf yaa hihi**

**Oh ya. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, mysstypo, atau ada beberapa yg ga keitalic. Ribet ah ngetik di hp kalo diitalic (wToT)w**

**Sekedar ngasih tau, FF ini salah satu trilogi 'Ramuan Cinta'. Yg pertama ff NS yg judulnya 'You're (not) A Girl. Antara ff ini sama ff yg NS itu rada berkesinambungan. Berniat rnr ff itu? #ngarep /geplaked**

**Terakhir, mau kasih tau IFA. Ayo kalian yg punya akun FFn pada ikutan IFA tahun 2013 iniiii~ mulai pilih2 karya & author favo yah dari sekarang XD lebih lengkap tentang IFA, check profilku nyoook~~**

**Mind to review? :D**

**...**

**Regards,**

**Humas IFA Fandom Naruto Indonesia**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
